


We Are Warriors

by Achievement_Queen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Allura and Lance are Siblings, Coran has a small family that barely shows up, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Greatest Showman AU basically, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racist Language, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achievement_Queen/pseuds/Achievement_Queen
Summary: He brought them together. He brought them to ruin.But even so, they can forgive him for he gave them one more thing: HopeOR another Greatest Showman AU through the eyes of the OdditiesOR Coran is technically the main character but barely shows up.





	1. Three Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I've been out of the fandom for 5 months but saw this movie and needed to write about. So I finally got the energy (at 2am) to do so and I know there's probably hundred of these AU's but I hope mine is a bit different for you to enjoy.

Oddities never had a place in this wicked world. Visible or invisible, it didn’t matter for they couldn’t conform no matter how hard they tried. The world was cruel. It takes and takes and expects so much from you to give back. It wasn’t fair.

That is what one Katie Holt thought. Looking past a dirty glass pane she could see through the rain a man in a carriage pulling up to her family’s deteriorating home.

It wasn’t always like this, in fact Katie used to live in a beautiful house, two stories with her father, mother, and brother. Ivory colored rooms. Grand chandeliers. Plenty of toys and books to read. Their backyard was full of towering trees, a beautiful weeping willow in the back-right corner near the pond. During the summer her and Matt would climb up to the high branches and jump off into the deep pond or catch turtles and pretend they could keep them as pets.

Now she no longer could enjoy the outdoors. For the world was cruel and didn’t let someone of Katie’s stature enjoy what the Earth has to offer. Katie stopped growing at the age of eight. She never made it past the height of 3’7”. They had hope she would continue growing when she was in her teen years. Those days never came and here she was 22 years old, alone, and cold in this miserable empty house.

Frustrated, Katie pushes away from the window and pulls her blanket, not really a blanket anymore, more like rags, around her shoulders as she sits in a corner covered by pillows and pulls out a book from her giant stack to keep her company in this dreary weather.

Katie’s sacred corner is covered in books. Books ranging from Oscar Wilde to Kate Chopin. Yet, her favorite book will always be _Around the World in Eighty Days_. She must have read it a thousand times. The pages are worn down, no more crisp corners, some pages even stained where water lingered for too long. The binding barely holding the book together. Katie runs her hand over the page she loves the most. The dedication page, the page that held her father’s messy handwriting.

_My Darling Kathern,_

_May your days be filled with as much adventure as our heroes in this story have. I will be having my own adventure out on the seas but never forget that I will be home in just eighty-one days, ha! Till then, keep your mother sane and full of joy. Do not fall behind in your studies and most importantly keep innovating new ideas to reality._

_Forever your proud father,_

_Samuel Holt_

446 days

446 days have gone by where her father and brother haven’t returned home from their exploration. All those people gossiping "They say they’re lost at sea. They are stranded at the North Pole. _They are dead."_

Katie quickly shuts the book has she hears a loud banging coming from the front door. She quickly wipes away the tears that threaten to flow down her cheeks. Straightening her glasses, she opens back up her book and begins to read.

For when reading you can ignore the outside world. You can ignore the world that hates you. You can ignore the world that takes and takes and takes and…

Katie jumps when she hears a muffle knock on her door. Muffled voices converse until she manages to come closer to the door, can she then understand what they are saying.

“I told you she would not accept any visitors.” Katie immediately recognizes her mothers voice. While it may have lost its bounce and joy it still held the strong tone that only a Holt can hold.

“Ma’am if you may just give me a chance to try again…”

Katie didn’t recognize that voice. A mans voice, not as deep as her father and wasn’t her brothers squeaky voice. She continued to eavesdrop on their conversation until another knock startled her.

Katie hesitantly reached for the brass knob. If anything was clean in this house it was this door knob. Barely touched, for it protected her. Turning the cold shiny handle Katie hesitantly steps out from behind the door.

A man with bright orange hair, Irish or English she logs in her mind, a bushy full-grown mustache that curls up. He’s wearing a well-tailored suit, yet, Katie immediately can spy small hand mended stitching that doesn’t correlates with the original and small patches hidden in the pocket lining. A large top hat that is out of date, looks about three decades out of fashion.

Katie after analyzing the man knows that he is a con man, doesn’t have anything to offer. Tries to dress the part is just has poor as herself.

“You have ten seconds to tell me what you want and after that you _will_ leave.” Katie stares up at the man, challenging him to try and swindle her.

The man just smiles, his mustache curling closer to his cheeks.  “My name is Coran Smythe I’m putting on a show, the greatest show in the city, and I need a star.”

Katie glares at the man “You want people to laugh at me?”

“Annoying Ginger Man”, her new nickname for him, smirked “They’re already laughing kid, might as well get paid for it.”

Katie thought she knew what rage was, but this was intense. Waves of angry crashed through her, she felt her face turn red, Katie knew she was seething and slam the door shut in his face.

Katie leaned against the door, breathing slowly, waiting for the sound of footsteps to fade away. She remembers that man. He was the one that stared at her in a way she wasn’t familiar with back at the bank when her mother tried to get a loan. They needed money, for the expedition her father was sponsored by no longer sent anything after the news of the vessel gone missing.

Katie finally felt calm enough to go back to her corner. Annoying Ginger Man was gone, the rain would start back up, and she could go back to reading about being far away from here. As she pushes off the door she can hear a loud voice pierce through the thin walls.

“What I see in front of me is a brave explorer. With a sword and gun riding across the stage discovering new artifacts and finding treasure. Wearing the finest uniform, fighting off savages, finding knowledge that most humans can’t comprehend, but not she, no you are the bravest explorer and I _will_ make sure the audience sees that. People will come from all over the world to see you, and they will not laugh.”

Katie felt the sun kiss her skin through her dirty window. She looks up and sees its blinding light shining, casting long shadows in her room. Now, she never believed in fate nor signs from above. But she does believe in her intuition. Her gut is telling her to turn around and open that door.

Before she even realized it she already has opened the door and is now eye to eye with Annoying Ginger Man.

“They will salute.”

Katie is shocked as she realizes his expression matched the one back at the bank. Genuine kindness stared back at her. No smirks, no weary eyes, just a warm smile.

Katie can’t help but smile back. She gentle wrings her fingers before fiercely looking straight into Coran’s eyes.

“If this is a con you will be a dead man.”

“It’s the truth I swear by it.” Coran holds out his hand waiting for her decision.

“If I join you, I want to change everything about me. For I heard only the best have a great stage name.”

“Well, I have the perfect one for you Captain Pidge Gunderson, Elite Explorer of Voltron Oddities.”

“Captain Pidge Gunderson…” Katie tested it on her tongue. She looks at the extended hand.

“So, what do you say?”

“Reporting for duty Mr. Smythe.” Pidge stood rigid with her hand saluted.

“Please, call me Coran.” Coran grins as he gives a hardy salute.

Pidge quickly packs what belongings she needs, clothes, pillows, toiletries, and blankets. She skims her room to see if she missed anything. She looks at the book resting on her bed. It’s time to retire it. For she no longer needs to read about far away adventures. It’s time for her own.

Katie gives a hug to her mother telling her she will see her soon and will write daily. Tears are exchanged. Finally, Katie let’s go once Coran clears his throat.

“We have many candidates to choose from Pidge, you are my star and I need your help on finding the best treasure out there.”

Katie kisses her mother’s cheek before hopping into the carriage the man pulled up to her house.

She doesn’t look back. Katie Holt is dead and gone she is resting in peace with her books in her corner not having any adventures.

It’s Pidge’s turn, and she will be a star.

“I have a real guillotine at the museum.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes, it chops off Marie Antoinette’s head”

“Can I pull the lever?”

“You’ll have to beat my daughter to it, but I’m sure you’ll get a turn.”

Pidge grins, sounds like a perfect way to end a new day.

_________________________________________________________________

Hunk wouldn’t say he’s an unfortunate man. In fact, he was very lucky. He had a well-off family. He could eat whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. He knew how to cook and often helped in the bakery.

Except, now he is on his own not enough money left to his name after the bakery went out of business. This is how he found himself getting roughened up by three men.

“What are you going to do fatty? Eat us?” One man growled at him.

“I heard blubber is supposed to protect whales from harm. So, I guess you won’t even feel this.” Another man reals back his fist and connects it across Hunks face. Knocking Hunk straight to the ground groaning in pain. “I guess not.”

The third man with a dirty apron approaches Hunk. He kicks him several times in the stomach.

Hunk heaved for air every time he was hit. The men continued their assault until finally the third man pulled Hunk up by his hair.

“Next time you even think about trying to eat out my restaurant and not pay for your meal. Is the time you will be served _as_ the food or better yet chopped up into tiny pieces and fed to the fishes and God knows that will be a labor-intensive day.”

The men laugh as Hunk rolls on the ground trying to figure out which way was up.

A few moments pass before Hunk managed to lean himself against an ally wall. Hunk pats his breast pocket trying to find his hanky. He pulls out the white silk hanky with his initials embroidered in the center, the cursive elegant and seamless. Tragic that the white was slowly turning red as Hunk used it to stop his bloody nose.

This is the fifth time in the week he has been beaten or hurt based on his “lack of paying” when in reality they up charge the price as he is eating to an absurd amount resulting him to events similar to the one that just happened.

Hunk sighs waiting for his headache to recede enough for him to be able to stand up without wanting to throw up what food he managed to keep down. He carefully opens his eyes to see the world slowly stop spinning. Hunk stares forward for a second scanning the ally he was trapped in. He spies on the wall, littered with different wanted ads, a bright ad with blue stripes sprouting from red circles in haphazard patterns. Big black block letters read back at him

WANTED!  
UNIQUE PERSONS  
or  
CURIOSITIES  
Male or Female, Young or Old  
DARING ACTS  
WONDERS OF THE WORLD

CORAN’S MUSEUM

Hunk pushes himself up, holding onto his ribs as he stumbles over to the ad. As he gets closer his vision stops spinning and he manages to read the fine print.

“All odd personals will be given a $100 weekly performance rate, free boarding, and the chance to be seen. Interviews will be held at 805 Main Street from 7:00am till 5:00pm. If selected arrive at the museum by 3pm on Saturday March 29th. All are welcome as long as they dare to dream.”

Hunk whisper the words to themselves not sure how to feel. He shuffles on he feet imagining himself on stage. In front of hundreds of people, proud of himself, maybe even doing a little jig!

Oh, who is he kidding, who would want to see a fat man anyway? Sure, he is big and tall, but that’s nothing special. Sure, he’s never seen anyone else like him before, but doesn’t that mean he is unique? Hunk steps from foot to foot pondering over his choices.

He would have a job, free boarding, money to spend on food, a place to feel included…

Hunk quickly tore the ad down and hurried through the streets as the sun goes down. Pushing open the door to his small cramped apartment Hunk looks through his clothes for his Sunday’s best. Something that would send out a message of “I’m Special” or “Pick Me!”

After several hours of pondering over outfits and styling himself. Hunk laid into a restless sleep, hoping that whoever is in charge of the world would give him a chance at success.

_____________________________________________________________________

 

Looking across his balcony he can see all of city. From the harbor to town square. High enough out of peoples judging eyes. Yet, close enough to see them bustle around the streets.

Shiro preferred this life. In the shadows, disconnected with the world, a bystander. He wasn’t welcome in this city anyway. A disgraced sea Captain. Returned from a failed voyage covered in hideous scars and “art” his captors would say.

Blowing out smoke after a long drag from his cigarette. Shiro spies several posters, all the same, spammed across carriages, buildings, offices, even newspapers. It seemed like a sign for Shiro. Oddities is what the poster is asking for. A chance for Shiro to be welcomed back into society. A chance to leave his apartment. A chance to abandon his balcony for the first time in forever. Life isn’t a bystander sport, maybe… maybe it’s time to venture out into the world again. No one wants to be cooped up forever.

Shiro looks down at his scared skin, covered head to toe with different foreign tattoos. Some large, a giant heart covered his chest, with elephants surrounding it. Tigers ran up his arms. Swirls of different shapes and colors litter across his body to fill in the blank spaces. Different animals, flowers, foreign signs and words are scattered around his body. Barely any room for his real skin to show. Only body part spared was the tips of his fingers and toes.

Shiro made sure to avoid mirrors for his face was the worse of it all. An ink crown lays against his forehead while filled in black circle fill his cheeks as if it were a permeant blush. Constellations gathered around his eyes and nose, Aries, Sagittarius, Orion, Canis Major, Canis Minor. Almost like freckles.

 He’s lucky he can grow a beard and cover the more degrading tattoos on his face. The ones in the savage language. God knows what they only say, nothing good that’s for sure.

He remembers each one, how he received every single one of them. Most cultures give out tattoos as achievements. Shiro supposed he got his as achievements from his fighting escapades. After the ship wrecked, taken hostage of a savage land. Being forced into long painful hours of needles prodding his skin. Leaving him scarred. For him to be pushed into a ring to fight, sometimes to the death, and receive another tattoo for his winnings.

Shiro is blessed to be rescued from such a backwards civilization. No longer risking his life every day, living in fear that it might be his last.

Yet, he is still trapped, the fear of not living his life to the fullest holding him back. Flicking his cigarette into the streets below Shiro goes back inside closing the doors behind him. Pulling the curtains closed he sees the daily paper laid out on the table. March 20th 1893, CORAN MUSEUM LOOKING FOR ODDITIES FROM FAR AND WIDE.

Shiro looks at the paper and shakes his head there’s no way he’d join a museum just to be judged. Shiro moves to throw the paper away but catches the last line of the advertisement. “Dare to dream” Shiro wasn’t a dreamer he was a doer.

He had dreams of going back outside and live around people again. He had dreams of being himself again. He had dreams of being successful. He had dreams…

“Fuck it” Shiro grabs the paper and rips the address out of the paper and puts on his longest shirt, hat, scarf, and gloves. It maybe warm outside but he is going to finally take his first step out even if it kills him om the inside. For He isn’t a dreamer he’s a doer.

______________________________________________________________________

Hunk shifts nervously in line. So many of these people are more impressive than him. A Firebreather, snake charmer, a man so tall he can almost touch the rafters, a weird man with two extra arms dangling out of his torso, and a man covered with so much hair he looks like a dog. Here Hunk was, just fat and taking up two spots in line rather than just one. Hunk was sweating and was about read to book it out of there before he felt a hand clasp him on the shoulder.

He jumped a little bit as he turned around to see a man clad in too many layers of clothing.

“Excuse me, is this the line for the interviews with Coran’s Museum?” The bulky man asked.

“Uh…no… I MEAN YES IT IS. I AM SO SORRY.” Hunk almost screamed the last part as his voice got higher and higher.

“uh, it’s ok no need to worry. The name’s Shiro.” Shiro extended his hand.

“My name is Hunk and the reason I am interviewing is because I am very very very heavy.” Hunk takes Shiro’s hand and shakes it enthusiastically. Shiro grips his hand tightly feeling the sweaty hand through his glove. This man’s nervous energy is abundant and almost makes himself nervous.

“What is your act?” Hunk tilts his head to the side as he lets go of Shiro’s hand and rubs his hand on his pant leg.

Shiro begins to strip off his layers of clothes.

Hunk quickly shields his eyes letting out a small yelp. “You can’t just strip down for an interview!”

“But it’s my act?”

“Are you kidding me?” Hunk turns his head towards Shiro. Shiro finished pulling off his shirt and Hunk can see in the daylight artwork tattooed across Shiro’s body. Skin covered in red, blue, and black ink.

“That’s…That’s…” Hunk stammers out trying to find the best way to put his feelings.

“Disgusting, hideous, disturbing?” Shiro tried to supply for him.

“No! No! NO! It’s amazing. You’re literally a walking picture of art.” Hunk squeals out and starts to examine Shiro’s tattoos. Pointing to each one asking about them. Shiro rubs the back of his head not sure what to say. For this reaction is not what he was expecting.

“Hunk Garrett!” A woman’s voice rings out. Hunk didn’t notice the line dwindling down until he was finally up front. Hunk looks at Shiro with a big toothy smile. “Well, wish me luck!”

“I’m sure you’ll do fine.”

“Thanks, Shiro… best of luck to you too. But I doubt you need it, not saying you _will_ need it but it’s always better to be safe than-“

“HUNK GARRETT?”

 Hunk quickly turns around and enters into the small office. He takes out his hanky and dabs his forehead before sitting down across from a man with bright orange hair and a swirly mustache and a… small girl?

“You must be Hunk Garrett, my what a load you carry.” The orange haired man leaned across the desk. “The name’s Coran, now tell me what’s the number you’d label yourself?”

Hunk blinked quickly before shifting in his seat. “Well, I don’t usually talk about it but…about 500 pounds.” Hunk whispers out the last part directly into Coran’s ear.

“750 pounds? That’s incredible!” Coran clasps his hands around Hunks giant sweaty palms. The small girl eyes widen surprised by the man in front of her.

“This here is my star Captain Pidge, she is helping me sort through our candidates. Now Pidge did we find some hidden treasure?”

Pidge grins deviously “I say we hit one of the jackpots.”

“Then we shall plaster Hunks face on one of our banners, have his caricature lifting up several elephants on a simple machine.” Coran grins as he pats Hunk on the shoulder.

“You got it boss.” Pidge quickly writes a note down on her piece of paper.

Hunk just stares confused about what just happened.

“Well, are you aboard the USS Coran Museum?”

“Oh, absolutely sir! You can count on me! I will be here whenever you need me!” Hunk bows towards Pidge and Coran before dashing out of the office. He gives Shiro two big thumbs up as he almost dances out of the museum.

Shiro smiles at Hunk’s antics before stepping up into the office.

Immediately all eyes snap their attention to Shiro. It’s jarring to say the least. The ginger gets up and circles Shiro once before snapping his fingers. “All of this is covered across your whole body?”

“Yes sir… do you want me to remove my pants?” Shiro reaches for his belt and starts to loosen it.

“NOPE. This is all we need to see, thank you very much!” The little girl shrieked covering her eyes with her piece of paper.

“I got it, Tattoo Man covered from head to toe? Has a nice ring to it doesn’t it Pidge?” Coran grins back at the girl on the desk.

“Sounds like a working title. By the way what is your name? I don’t believe we received your paperwork.” Pidge dusted herself as she walked towards the edge of the desk.

“My name is Takashi Shirogane, but most people just call me Shiro.”

“You’re the captain of the USS Kerberos that went missing.” Pidge dropped her papers on the table, the papers fluttered to the ground, Coran tsk the girl and drops to his knees trying to pick them up.

“Unfortunately, I was.” Shiro looks down a feeling of shame overcoming him.

“Did…did any of the other members of the boat survive?” Pidge’s voice waivered, clutching onto a strain of hope.

“As far as I know, no, none of them were taken captive where I was, but perhaps they managed to sail away, maybe even finished their mission.” Shiro gives a small smile before letting it fall into a frown. “I’m sorry did you know someone on the voyage?”

Pidge clenches her fists before responding. “No, I was just curious.” She gives a smile before seizing the gathered-up papers from Coran. “Here’s your paperwork, please fill it out so we can officially contract you into the museum.”

Shiro hesitantly takes the papers from Pidge not trusting her on her response. He wanted to press but knew this wasn’t the place nor time for it.

Shiro felt an arm wrap around his shoulders, smudging the ink on the paper a bit.

“Welcome aboard Shiro! Welcome to your new home.” Coran shakes him a bit before returning to his desk.

Home.

Where I belong.

A place to stay

Acceptance.

Shiro thought to himself Now that has a nice ring to it.


	2. Daring to Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before I'm slow to update. Sorry about that. I just finished one of the shows I was cast in and started rehearsals for the next one recently so life has been busy.   
> This chapter the narratives jump as if it's in a double dutch competition.   
> I have researched when things have been invented and try to keep as accurate as possible with the time period of 1893 but at the same time take everything with a grain of salt.   
> Enjoy!

Pidge slowly climbed down the stairs leading to the backstage, grumbling all the way. Coran burst into her room demanding an emergency morning meeting. They had interviews again this afternoon, so it was possible he wanted to discuss business, but this early? It was 4:00am. The sun isn’t even up yet.

Pidge threw back the curtains, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Alright Coran, what could be so important that you needed me up this early?”

“I know right? It’s way too early for me too.”

Pidge quickly opened her eyes and turned her head towards the voice. The man sitting on the couch was in fact, not Coran, no this man was the 750LB man, Hunk Garret.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Pidge climbed up onto the couch in order to properly size up Hunk.

“I was told to come help with business? Look, Coran grabbed me from my own apartment. For a second, I thought it was a murderer or a vampire in my home and that I was going to die- but luckily it was only Coran. Wait! What if Coran is a murderer… or worse… A VAMPIRE!” Hunk’s face grew paler and paler through his ramblings.

Pidge takes one more good look at Hunk before sighing and hopping down from the couch. “Well do you at least know where Coran is?” Pidge sits down on a plush chair across from Hunk.

“Nope” popping the “P” Hunk began chewing on his fingernails. Pidge swore to whatever god above that Coran better get here soon before she killed this nervous man and his bad habits.

Pidge and Hunk turned their heads toward the opening in the blue curtains as a streak of candle light beings to shine through the crack. Several footsteps could be heard through the empty bleachers; and of course, a very enthusiastic morning rang out through the rafters officially waking up Pidge.

Coran slipped into the opening of the curtains and following closely behind a Mister Takashi Shirogane, a person Pidge did not want to see this early.

Awkwardly, Shiro sat down next to Hunk as Pidge bore holes into his head with her death stare. Coran not noticing the uncomfortable tension in the room lit the last lamp and gleefully turned around to his new hires.

“Alright! Now you must have questions as to why I, Coran Coran the Gorgeous Man, woke you all so early!”

Several nods and grunts were heard.

“Well we do have a big day today, gathering new recruits of course but when I put my daughters to bed you know what they told me?”

Coran looks at the group expectantly, Shiro immediately picking up the social que ask “What?”

“They told me, ‘Daddy it’s great that you have so many cool looking people in your show, but you need people to do crazy things, like that fire blowing man.’ And I scratched my head and I thought I’m sure we can find that talent! I’m even more sure that you three have other talents as well! So, lay it on me what other acts can you all do!” Coran glanced at the small group waiting for an answer.

A few minutes pass by before Pidge glances at the others, huffing “fine, I know a little bit of chemistry where I’m sure if I get the correct items I could create some special effects or something?”

“I could help with rigging, if you want. I know basic mechanical engineering, I went to college briefly before the family needed help in the business, and well we saw how well that turned out and…”

Coran clapped Hunk on the shoulder “Great to know Hunk! While that isn’t quite what I meant by acts…that would be equally satisfying. Now Shiro do you have anything?”

Shiro rubbed the back of his head a sheepish smile blossoming on his face. “Unfortunately, I don’t have any acts besides being an exhibit for a Natural History Museum.”

Coran slapped Shiro’s shoulder “never compare Coran’s Museum to a Natural History Museum. Those places are an absolute bore and my museum will not be a bore. For you three are already twice the fun any Natural History Museum owns.”

“Besides there’s nothing natural about us.” Pidge leaps off her chair. “Well if that’s all we’re talking about I will just head back up into my room and take a nap before we open interviews.”   

“Actually Coran, I think I have a brother who would be a great addition to the museum.” Shiro pushed himself off the couch.

“Does he have your fancy decorations too or?” Pidge smirks. Shiro choosing to ignore the remark continues to throw back on his coat.

“It’s going to take a lot of convincing, but I think I can get him to budge. I’ll bring him around during interviews.”

With that Shiro pulled back the curtain and started making his way out the room, opening several shutters to allow the dawns light to reach the dark bleachers. The door slammed shut after Shiro’s departure causing dust to fly off the rafter and flutter in the dawns early light.

Coran looks up watching the dust slowly fall to the ground. “Hunk, how much weight do you think those rafters could hold up?”

Hunk looks up squinting through the dawns hazy light “The rafters? Probably not much maybe 40 pounds every three feet, but I’m sure I can create a rigging system that could hold more. Why are we going to place me up on the very top and do a dance? Because I don’t think I can-”

Coran turns around and pats Hunks cheeks. “That would be perfect! Have it support 400lbs I think, I am off to find some talents I know that are hiding at the docks!” Coran fishes through his pockets and grabs a wad of cash “Here, Hunk go buy us some breakfast before interviews start. Pidge, I can count on you to get everyone’s information before I’m back.”

Pidge gives a lazy salute “Sure thing boss man.”

Coran gives a two-finger salute and rushes out the door putting his top hat on heading towards the docks.

Hunk looks down at the money in his hand and turns towards Pidge “So, uh what do you want to eat?”

Pidge smiles, eyes crinkling and shining, “You know, I’ve been surprised so many times this week that one more won’t kill me.”

Hunk grins back toss on his scarf before making his way out the doors, leaving Pidge to blow out all the lanterns and start thinking about explosions, maybe hydrogen?

______________________________________________________________

Hunk sighed. He forgot how hard shopping for others was. Hunk wasn’t sure if Pidge would like sweet rolls, but then again who hates sweet rolls? Maybe they would like if he cooked up some sausage. Wait does Coran even have a kitchen? Hunk groaned having too many delicious options to think about that he could only hear the sound of his growling stomach and a beautiful singing voice.

Hunk snapped his head out of his hands. Wait, Coran said to search for acts. This could be an act. Hunk ignored the tempting aroma surrounding him and kept following the beautiful melody filtering through the streets.

__________________________________________________________________

Shay arrived at her shift earlier than the other women because of personal reasons. She wasn’t in the mood to be mocked today, especially on her father’s death anniversary. Shay covered her work station with sheets like always and gathered her laundry, wash bin, washboard, and soap and got to work.

Shay’s always been a hard worker. She grew outside of the city on a small farm to the west. It was profiting well until her father’s death. Then droughts came and lowered profit every year until finally nothing grew anymore. Not even cow would graze off their land. There was nothing left.

Shay poured hot water in her wash bin, waiting for it to cool down a little. Shay looked in the water seeing her reflections. Shay always tried to hide her face, she hated it. Ever since puberty she was able to grow a full beard. Her beard rivaled some men she has met in the past. She tried time after time again to shave it off. She would use her father’s old shaving kit only for the blade to get rusty and she ran out of shaving cream and her older brother Rax refused to share. She tried to dry shave for a while but what the blade removed where pieces of her skin rather than just hair.

Shay remembers the day she cut herself badly from her left nostril down to her lower lip, leaving a jagged scar. That’s when her mother forbade her from shaving ever again or until she can afford her own shaving kit. Shay’s been saving up but simply living cost too much, especially since the farm is gone, her mother living alone on a barren plot of land while her brother insists it’s still salvageable. Shay’s not a fool, she knew she had to leave in order to do something more with her life. She couldn’t work for food only if she ever wanted this beard gone.

So, Shay moved to the big city. Got a stable job, laughed at constantly, lived a lonely life, but other than that she almost has enough money to buy a nice razor.

Taking one more glance at her reflection she quickly dropped the soap in the water to turn the hot water into a bubbly mess. Roughly grabbing sheets of laundry, she dumped one in ignoring the increasing chatter or voices coming through the doors. Several voices talking about her in vicious tones, mocking, jeering, it was alright though for her father taught her how to smile past the unpleasantries of life.

Shay reminded herself of the apple tree and the shade it gave to her during the hot summers, how Rax would climb up high, her father telling stories of the past and teaching her songs. Songs he knew from his grandparents and wanted to keep alive. Shay started humming their song, hers and her father’s song, before murmuring the lyrics. Until finally giving up any pretense of modesty and sung as loud as she wanted. It was the beginning of the day and she wasn’t going to let anyone ruin it. She grabbed her washboard and got to work.

_________________________________________________________________

Coran walked towards the docks, fog blocking his vision. He knew his destination, he has been there secretly watching from the sidelines so many times. Making his way closer to dock five passing several sailors heaving boxes and large sums of rope over their shoulders to different vessels.

Coran, even through the early morning hustle and bustle, managed to get past dock workers to get to the almost abandoned building along dock five. He glances up at the worn-down building, broken glass windows and graffiti littering the walls. Coran walks towards the door noticing it was already ajar. Peaking in he saw his two favorite people in the middle talking with two large ropes in their hands. Coran snuck his way in, keeping his back against the wall in the shadows surrounded by several empty wooden crates. He sits and watches the show.

____________________________________________________________________

Lance loosened up his belt and threw his shirt to the side. Allura finished tugging on the ropes to make sure they were secured before climbing her way to the top.

Every Sunday dawn they try to get together when their schedules allowed and practice their exercises. Allura always showed up first for her hours at the brothel ended at dawn while his dock hours started later in the morning making 6:00am on a Sunday the best time to workout.

“Good morning sleepy head. Ready to get to work?” Allura smiled down from the rafter as Lance managed to shake off his last boot. Rolling his eyes Lance took a running start and jumped onto the rope swinging briefly before shimmying his way up to the rafters.

Pulling himself to the top and resting on the board, Lance looked at Allura “I should be asking if you’re ready, you look pretty tuckered out. Rough night?”

Allura scoffed “You would not believe the amount of people who request me only because of my exotic beauty when we know perfectly well in the morning there’s nothing “beautiful” about it.” Lance hums in agreement.

“Also I had one patron for a long while, he payed handsomely, but he was apart of my company for too long.”

Lance balances across the beam to get to Allura “So, do you just want to do simple maneuvers or just play around?” 

Allura grins “Let’s just play around, we never play anymore it’s all work-”

“And no play! I know!” Lance sighs and grabs his rope and launches off the beam, swinging with great momentum around the area, slowly contorting his body where he performed a flexus, one arm entangled with the rope while his body ran perpendicular to the ground, legs arching back to wrap themselves in the extra parts of rope, before lowering gracefully to the ground.

Looking up Allura managed to wrap the rope around her waist and shouts “Ready?”

Lance pulling himself up a bit of his rope, nods his head “Hup!” Immediately Allura falls forward having the rope, almost like silk, twist away from her. Letting her free fall in spins, leaving her arms wide out so Lance can catch her. Allura counted in her head 1, 2, 3, 4, and on five she feels the firm callous hand clutch her elbow and pull her into his momentum until both finally sweep onto the ground. Kneeling on the ground they both collapse laughing.

The clock tower outside chimes seven times reminding Lance he has a job to do. Lance huffs out a groan and begins to redress himself. Allura starts putting her more conservative clothes on. They almost finish dressing when they hear a loud clang. Looking over towards the door they both see a man with bright orange hair and a cigar in his mouth surrounded by several goonish looking men.

Lance quickly ushers Allura behind him. “Hello, gentlemen we are just about to leave so do not mind us. We’ll just be going now-”

As they make their way to the back exit they hear the biggest man in the group say “That’s her, the one boss wanted to keep.” Allura felt ice freeze in her veins causing her to stop in her tracks. Looking back over at the group of men, who began to walk towards them.

Lance grabs Allura’s elbow and they continue to walk briskly towards the exit only for Lance to feel a fist collide with his head. Lance let go of Allura’s arm stumbling to the ground, trying to recover from the hit. Lance turns around managing to leap back in time from getting kicked but not from the rough shove from his right. They flanked him, god damnit. Lance dodged the brute of a man on his right and pivot smash his open palm up the mans nose. Hearing a stratifying crunch. Lance felt arms grab his side and tried to shake the person off. Noticing the vice grip, he was trapped in he went for the obvious hit and kicked the mans groin and after making contact it was much easier getting out of the used to be vice grip.

Lance frantically looked around for Allura to see she managed to knock one of the men unconscious onto the ground, welding her boot into a makeshift weapon. Lance notices the man with bright orange hair managed to sneak behind her and grab her by the hair. Allura screamed as the man tugged. Lance runs forward only for the man he fought earlier smash him with something that was definitely denser than his fist across his head. Lance felt the warm sticky blood seeping from a cut on his head. Lance tried to clear out his foggy mind, but everything got heavier and heavier by the second. Before Lance or Allura could retaliate against their attackers another brightly orange colored man with a curly moustache sprang up behind boxes with a mighty battle cry and leapt on the man that wacked Lance with, what he now see’s as a hammer, and hit the man with the butt of his gun. The men surrounding Lance immediately shuffled back away from the new intruder whole pointed the gun in between them.

The new intruder looked over towards Allura and ordered the other orange haired mop guy to drop Allura. Lance couldn’t see anything besides blinding colors but he did hear a gunshot and felt himself vomit before his vision came back.

A few minutes past by. Silent. Then feet running away. Doors slamming open and shutting roughly behind whoever left. Lance felt hands turn him to face up at the ceiling. Finally, the world came back into clear view and the double figure in front of him slowly turned back into one. Lance squinted through the light and his mouth dropped open “CORAN CORAN THE GOREGOUS MAN?”

____________________________________________________________________

Shiro took a deep breath before knocking on a makeshift door, barely attached to hinges, light knocks vibrated through the old wood. Shiro waited for an answer. Silence is the one he got. Pinching his nose in frustration Shiro tries again, louder this time. “Come on Keith I know you’re in there! Open up!”

Shiro counts to ten when once again silence is his only reply.

“Alright, I guess I have to come in and get you myself. Hope you didn’t like this door!” Shiro goes to grab the handle of the door only for it to be yanked opened by a grumpy man with long dark hair and violet eyes.

“What in the world do you want this early in the morning Shiro?” growled Keith.

“I have a proposition for you, a new job. One that is legal, free room and board, entertaining, and of course based on your own agenda.”

Keith blankly stares at Shiro “And what’s the catch?”

Shiro rocks on his feet “There’s no catch, did I also mention you get payed quite handsomely?”

Keith huffed and closed his eyes taking a deep breath. “Just get it out Shiro I know there is a huge ‘but’ coming.”

Shiro sighs running his fingers through his short hair before lowering them to his sides. “Ok, so maybe it’s not your own agenda and not exactly entertaining for you, but you would be doing good. You’d be performing with me and several other members of Coran’s Museum and we need a good act and if I didn’t know better I’d say you could one of the best acts in the show. You have so much talent Keith!”

Keith scoffs at the idea of performing “Are you kidding me Shiro? Performing for a museum? I have better things to do.” Keith goes to close the door but Shiro wedges his body in between.

“The only thing you’ve got on your schedule today is brooding and listen to my last point ok. Just open up the door again because you are kind of crushing my foot.”

The pressure of the door slowly lessens and Shiro could finally lean on the door “frame” without being in pain or in immediate threat of pain.

“Just think about it Keith, why did you even get off that miserable country if to waste it brooding in a dark room in the slums of Connecticut? Think of this museum as an opportunity, a fantastic one, also think about Kolivan. This is your time to prove to him your worth and perhaps even surpass him. All you have to do is come down to the museum this afternoon. I’ll introduce you to the owner. You do your thing and decide whether you’re in. Deal?”

Keith stares at Shiro’s offered hand before closing the door. Shiro stared at the door with a mixture of frustration and shock. Shiro turned to leave only for the door to slam back open with Keith shutting it firmly behind him wearing his coat and muddy boots.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

_____________________________________________________________________

“So, Coran what brought you to our neck of the woods?” Allura stepped over the remains of the brutish ginger man on the ground to pick up her shoe. Allura returned to the group, helping hoist Lance up on two legs. Coran looks at the mess they quite made and turns to them both.

“Business you could say, perhaps we can move this to a more secluded area. One with less bodies?”     

Allura nodded and gather Lance in her arms so he leaned against her. They slowly made their way out of the dock and into a brewery Allura frequents to escort guest. Allura manages to open the cellar door where the group hunkers down.

Lance leans against a barrel of ale watching Allura light a lantern once she shuts the cellar door.

“Oh god, Coran you’re bleeding. I didn’t think they even hit you!” Allura finds her handkerchief and gives it to Coran to help stop the bleeding.

“It’s quite alright dear, I still got the good buzzing going in my blood. I am jumpy and ready to fight again if given the chance.”

Silence fills the cellar before Lance groans as he uprights himself into a more comfortable position.

“Never thought we would run into you again Coran, wish it was on better terms.”

“Why I’ve been keeping tabs on my favorite god children.” Coran kept dabbing his head with the hankie.

Allura rolled her eyes “We’re your only god children.” Taking the hankie and applied pressure herself to help Coran.

“Yes and I wish my god children would tell me when they were in rough times, you know me and Cynthia would help you through your troubles.” Coran tried his best to glare at Allura while she helped.  

Lance let out a throaty laugh “And ruin what you have with your real children? Coran we’re not monsters.”

“But you are family.”

Lance turns to face Allura and from what Coran can gather they’re having a secret twins only meeting based on their eyes shifting back and forth and their subtle jerks of their body.

Slowly Allura backs away from Coran and moves to help Lance tend to his wounds “Yes, we are in a way but we’re adults now Coran we can handle ourselves.”

“So you’re adults now then… well would you like to hear my proposition of a job for you?” Coran rubs his hands in front of him looking between them.

Lance opens the tab of ale and fills his flask, taking a swig once good and full. “Alright, shoot Coran.”

“I want you to join my Museum. The best act, doing flips, tricks, flying, soaring through the air. All in the safety of my Museum. Free room and board, a 100 dollar paycheck, another chance at being a family again.” Coran added the last bit not as to guilt them but to make himself realize that of what he missed.     

Coran looks up to see their reactions, Lance is staring straight at Coran as if he has two heads. Allura, Allura looks like she’s ready to burst.

“That’s very kind of you Coran, but I will have to decline your offer for I will not become an object just to please the public eye.” Allura pulls Lance up and grabs his arm leading him towards the exit.

“Wait Allura I think we should think about-”

“Nope we are going right now Lance. Thank you again Coran but the answer is no.” Before Allura can get past Coran. Coran opens the cellar door for them and gives Lance a flyer. Lance glances down at the paper in his hands now. Coran steadies his eyes on Allura “I do not plan to make a spectacle but something to celebrate. Something to prove there is a reason to live in this forsaken world. Just think about it please.” Coran leans down and plants a kiss on both their foreheads as he walks away.

___________________________________________________________________

Hunk keeps following that alluring sound. He shuffles through the busy streets and stops outside of a building. **Landrolounge,** well that certainly is an interesting name. Hunk pulls open the door and sees a woman, blonde hair tied tight into a bun, her cuffs lightly trimmed with lace, and dress pressed crisp and neat.

“Hello, how can I help you sir?”

Huck clears his throat “Yes, can you bring down the woman with that beautiful singing voice down here, so I may speak with her?”

The woman behind the counter strains her smile “I’m sorry sir but I do not know who you are referring to. I can take any laundry needs to work on but if you have no business here please make your way towards the exit.”

“Surely you can hear that beautiful sound. It’s coming upstairs! I know she’s in here. Whatever beautiful siren is singing, you have to escort me up to her!”

The woman behind the counter narrowed her eyes but her smile was just as sharp “I’m going to have to ask you to leave sir, please go now or I will have you escorted out by force.”

Hunk glumly looked down and shuffled off towards the door. Well so much for that, he thought. Hunk closed the door behind him and walked down the sidewalk only to look in the alley to see several lines hanging across the windows and a fire escape leading up to all the windows.

Hunk walked into the alley and looked at those steep stairs and gulped. Well it’s now or never. Cautiously walking up the fire escape, each step squeaking, he made it to the level where the voice was the loudest. Only five stories up. Hunk leaned against the wall briefly to catch his breath. He looked over towards the window that was opened and crawled through it. On the other side were multiple ladies scrubbing away at linens, a fresh smell lingered in the air, yet that singing over powered any other sound in the vicinity.

“Sir, you can’t be here…” a woman reached out to touch Hunk’s arm. Hunk gently moved past her and continued to follow the song.

“It’s you, it’s you, oh my goodness that voice belongs to you.” Hunk throws back the sheets surrounding the mysterious singer.

The woman behind the sheets immediately stops singing and starts to shake as if tears where to pour from her eyes.

“Please sir, leave at once.”

“You’re….you’re beautiful.”

The woman snaps her head up, confusion on her face, wiping away her tears. “I’m sorry sir but really I need to go back to work and-”

“No hear me out please, I’m odd too.” Hunk gestures to his physical appearance. “But inside you I can see a beautiful soul and with a beautiful voice like yours I am sure you’re an angel in disguise.” Fumbling through his pockets Hunk manages to pull out the flyer he tore down from the ally way and hands it to the woman. “I work at this museum, I’m one of the curiosities. My boss would love to meet you and before you say it, you will not be laughed at I promise.”

The woman stared down at the flyer puzzled.

“I’m Hunk by the way! It’s a pleasure to meet you Miss…”

The woman looks up with a small smile “Shay, Hunk will you kindly escort me to Mr. Coran’s office I’d like to meet him.”

Hunk’s face broke out into a huge grin. He offered his arm and they both ran out of the building. Several indignant yells and a sharp “Come back here!” were heard but both ignored it. Shay snagged a sheet off of a line and covered her bottom half of her face with it but Hunk could easily tell the giant smile hiding underneath it.

____________________________________________________________________

“Allura I just think you’re being unreasonable.”

Lance trailed behind Allura. Trying to keep up with her fast pace. Allura takes out her key to the apartment and shoves it into the slot unlocking the door. Pulling the door open Allura huffs and throws her purse onto the floor, untying her hair from her braided bun, and whirls around glaring at Lance.

“I think I AM being reasonable, if you want to go out and make a fool out of yourself go ahead. I am sure the public would love to laugh at another poor boy doing some funny tricks for treats.”

Allura turns into their cramp kitchen grabbing a knife and loaf of bread cutting a small slice off. Allura takes a bite and tries to shuffle past Lance.

“You know that’s not true. You heard what Coran said and I trust his judgement. Besides you saw what happened today! Hell, I think we killed people!”

“They were unconscious, none seriously harmed, the bullet just grazed the mans arm. He passed out due to shock I think. I doubt he’ll tell a soul. Getting beaten by a helpless woman does destroy one’s ego.”

Lance pinches the bridge of his nose. “That’s the best case scenario. What if they put the blame on me? Then I go to jail and probably never come out and will die there. Leaving you out here alone by yourself only to move into the brothel for full time business and then die of a disease or something.” Lance begins pacing across their small living space.

Allura moves towards the window watching the trains past.

“Listen, Coran promised $100 each a week, we spend $8.75 daily for our food. That’s bread, cheese, milk, and coffee. We could use that $100 and buy so much more. We could afford to have three meals a day. Also, free room and board! Allura this is an amazing opportunity. We would have so much money that we wouldn’t know what to do with it at the end of the week.”

Allura snaps “No listen to me Lance, we will not join whatever show Coran is performing. I will not be treated like an object. If Father was here he would agree with me and tell us to think rationally. We already decided we would move out west to find a better life once we got enough money with our OWN hard work. That was the plan Lance and we will stick to that plan.”

“Don’t bring Father into this because you don’t have a good reason. We worked hard for years Allura and have been stagnant this entire time. We have practiced trapeze why? Because it looked fun? No why do we practice the flying trapeze Allura?”

“Because it made Father laugh”

Lance searched Allura’s eyes trying to gauge how much he could push.

“I think he would love it if we finally performed in front of people and give them the same joy. I think that is what he would want Allura. Let’s be like Jules Léotard and bring people together, closer, and perhaps even make their own little trapeze babies like us. Then once we had our fill we could move out west like originally planned.”

Allura bit her lip thinking through the idea.

“I don’t know Lance, I don’t think I could handle the pressure. The idea of just being something to look at…”

“What are you now Allura? You sell your body for others pleasure do your “suitors” ask you how you are at the end of the evening or do they drop you right back off at the brothel. You’re an object there and maybe you’ll be an object at the museum. Maybe you’ll be spectacle. Face it, there’s no win for us so we might as well make it the best we can get.” Lance’s voice rises louder and louder until he breaths for air.

The tension in the air amplifies. They don’t move for several moments. Allura wipes off any crumbs that might have been on her dress and turns towards the bed in the living space. “Aren’t you late for your job at the docks.”

Clenching his jaw Lance slams the flyer down onto the table. He grabs his coat heading towards the door. “No, I’m late for a drink. Thanks for nothing Allura.”

He left, the door shut behind him. Allura waited until the last foot fall was out the apartment complex. Then she cried.

____________________________________________________________________

Pidge looked through several pieces of paper with some oddities information. So far, they had a snake charmer, fire breather, a living mermaid, a giant, a weirdo with his dead twin’s arms hanging off the side of his body, a fat man, tribal beauties, a man covered in tattoos, a man covered in hair like a dog, and her. That’s not many acts. Something to look at but not a reason to keep coming to the museum. They’ll go bankrupt if they don’t find people who will do something strange and amazing.

Pidge put a checkmark to several people who have come in already with different weird qualities. She was taking a break waiting for Coran to come back. She didn’t have to wait long as Coran stumbled through the door.

“Oh my god what happened to you? Did you get in a fight with a gorilla?”

Coran winced “Something like that I suppose.” Coran limped his way over to his desk covering his new forming black eye. “Anyone new to add to the list?”

Pidge looked through her list of names “Well I found a man to look after the ticket booth. A woman came in and showed off her crazy long hair so that was kind of interesting, a guy came in and nailed nail up his nose, it was cool and gross, so I said yes.”

Coran looked over the list and crossed out the long-haired woman but applied a check over the nailed individual.

“I’m sure people would love to see that.”

Coran continued down the list when the door burst open with Hunk gasping for breath and is accompanied by what looked like a person under a white sheet.

“Hunk why is there a ghost in my office?”

Hunk glanced up at Coran “What are you talking… OH! This is my new beautiful, I mean pretty, I mean friend Shay, she’s a wonderful singer you must listen to her! Wait… what happened to your eye?”

Coran waved him away “Alright, Miss if you could demonstrate your talent I would love to hear it.”

Coran watched as the sheet perked up and the person under it began to rock back and forth and sang a muffled tune. Coran shook his head “I’m afraid I can’t understand a word you are saying, it sounds lovely, but I need to hear it loud and clear. So please remove the sheet.”

The woman underneath made no movement to pull of the sheet and tried to sing louder. Coran went over to her and listened carefully and heard the beautiful voice underneath the sheet but as he drew closer he snatched the sheet away only to tug on something. The woman lets out a yelp and the sheet protecting her from view flutters to the ground.

Coran stands amaze realizing he pulled on her beard. A fully grown beard. Coran couldn’t stop the words flooding out of his mouth. “You’re beautiful.”

Shay looked down at the ground “You don’t have to lie sir.”

“No, everything about you is gorgeous.”

“If you put me out there they will laugh and mock me… everyone does.” Shay took a step back trying to hide behind Hunk. Before she could reach Hunk, Coran grabs her hands and pull her closer staring into her eyes with the upmost kindness.

“No, when I put you out there they will see how gorgeous you are how powerful you are, for you are Shay the most exquisite woman in all of the world. If your face doesn’t bring joy to them your voice surely will.”

Shay knew that Coran believed in her, she knew that Hunk believed in her, even the woman sitting on the desk smiling believed in her. Could Shay believe in herself? The woman at the desk hands her a piece of paper, an application, Shay came to the city to find herself a better life… and this is where it begins. Shay took the pen Coran offered to her and signed on.

______________________________________________________________________

A few hours pass by before Coran’s office opens to Shiro standing next to a man with a very intimidating aura.

“Ah, my boy is this your brother you were speaking about? I can barely see the resemblance.”

Shiro guides Keith into the room. “His adopted but a brother no matter what.”

Coran smiled a bit “Well, son what is your talent?”

Keith glanced at Shiro not sure what to do.

“Go ahead Keith do what you do best.”

Coran watched as Keith came forward and extended his hands. Coran took Keith’s hand and gave a firm handshake.

“The names Keith, it’s a pleasure to meet you Mr…”

“You can call me Coran, Mr. and Sir is too formal for me.” Coran let go of Keith’s hand still waiting for Keith to do something.

Keith stood in the middle of the room looking over to Shiro unsure if he should continue.

Coran tapping his foot, reached into his vest to grab his pocket watch to look at the time.

“It’s a quarter after two if you where wondering.” Coran looked up to see Keith holding his anniversary watch.

“You’re a little thief, I love it, but I’m afraid we can’t make a show of that and it might be a little illegal as well.”

Keith tosses the pocket watch back to Coran shaking his head.

“That’s not all I can do; do you have any chains or cuffs?”

Coran blinks staring at the skinny man in front of him. “I’m not sure I have cuffs, but I do have a few bindings and locks.”

Keith smirked “perfect.”

Coran returned to the room with several objects, chains, padlocks, leather cuffs, and the key. “Alright my boy I’ll let you figure out all of this.”

Keith made Shiro cover him with chains locked together with his hands tied behind his back bound in the cuffs. Coran watched expectantly, at the edge of his seat watching Keith. A few minutes pass by before the first chain is on the ground, followed by the second locked one around his shoulder, until finally Keith snaps the leather cuffs off his hands and stepped out of the circle of chains around his feet and took a bow.

Coran stood up and clapped, exhilarated by such a performance. “Now that we can use. Perfect anything else I should know about you?”

“I can lift 400lbs.” Keith shrugged nonchalant.

Coran’s eyes widened “Is there anything you can’t do!”

Keith was about to reply before Shiro said “He can’t tell a joke to save his life.”

Cracking a grin Coran threw back his head to let out a full body laugh. “Well Keith, I do hope you will sign on, my company would love to have your presence with or without jokes.”

Keith took one glance at Shiro to see if this is the right decision. Shiro stood solid as a rock, his foundation, like always. Keith took the pen off Coran’s desk and signed his name in tiny script on the paper. Some people fear change, but Keith just grins at what chaos lies in his wake.

____________________________________________________________________

A week passes by in a flash. The ragtag group of performers stand in the ring inside of the museum, watching Coran walk back and forth observing them. Coran looked over and saw two empty spots he reserved.

“Well, I am proud to let you all know that you are now employed under Coran’s Museum of Wonders and Curiosities. We shall be open to the public in two weeks. In that time, we will rehearse several introductions to our performances, select time slots that you all will have to rehearse. Then of course costuming and names. We need special stage names if we want this to become a success. If anyone can help with construction of several items I would be grateful.”

Coran felt a piece of paper hit the back of his head. Unraveling it Coran notices it’s his flyer. Turning around he sees two figures standing in the middle of the door way.

“I hope we’re not too late to join. I wouldn’t want to let our Godfather down.” Lance sauntered in with Allura confidently strolling behind him.

“You do need another daring act and I don’t know one that is more daring than us Coran. I hope you will accept us.” Allura stood before Coran, her eyes asking for forgiveness.

Coran reached to grab her and Lance and pull them both into a hug. He heard Lance whisper into his ear.

“You know if you put us up there, people will be upset.”

Coran pulls pack giving Lance a devilish grin.

“My boy, I’m counting on it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know slice bread started in 1928? Crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> My understanding of narrative isn't good and I try my best but there are probably plenty of things wrong. I know everyone is probably tired of this AU but I just had to.


End file.
